Le Retour D'une Déesse Exilée I
by Gwendo Gwendoline
Summary: Les dieux de l'Olympe ne sont pas au complet, l'un d'entre eux a été banni. Après la bataille contre Hadès, Athéna revient au sanctuaire et ramène ses chevaliers à la vie. L'air de l'exilée se soulève et le coeur devenu pierre faite de larme et de sang reprend vie . Des vérités vont être dévoilés et des liens seront brisés pour le retour d'une déesse exilée.
1. Bien avant

L'exilé est un mort sans tombeau.

Avez-vous déjà songé à la mort ?

La mort fait partie de la vie. Et, si l'on n'acceptait pas cette vérité-là, on ne comprendrait jamais rien à la vie. L'idée de sa propre mort est difficile à comprendre, mais elle n'est pas intolérable. De par ma position actuelle, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Toute fin n'est pas forcément glorieuse, malgré le taux de bonnes actions accomplies dans le passé, quand on est **banni** rien ne peut laver l'histoire de votre nom. Qu'il soit forgé d'or ou de terre.

La tristesse, la déception, la colère, la haine, tous ceci ne sont que des facteurs de la destruction. Chaque chemin mène à un but précis. Que ce soit pour corriger ou pardonner, tout être vivant peut tomber et se relever. Mais hélas jamais l'exil n'a corrigé le **cœur** des rois, et encore moins celui **des dieux**.

Le sens de mes paroles doit sans doute vous échapper. Rien de plus normal, car vous n'avez pas entendu ma version de l'histoire.

Cette histoire n'est pas facile à raconter, le simple fait même de me présenter...m'écorche les lèvres. Mais vous devez quand même l'entendre, au moins une fois dans votre vie. Alors suivez la bien, sans perdre le fil. Car personne d'autre ne vous la racontera.

_Un inconnu pour les mortels sur la Terre,_

_Un espoir pour les âmes damnées dans les enfers,_

_Un pilier pour celui qui commande aux mers,_

_Un soleil pour réchauffer le coeur de pierre._

_Un maître pour les dieux grecs,_

_A l'Olympe où règne l'immortalité, un seul est à la tête du trône._

_Sa descendance naîtra pour siéger à ses côtés et ensemble ils gouverneront pour toujours et à jamais._


	2. Prologue

**Auteur :** Moi (mais je suis passé par plusieurs pseudo)

Merci infiniment à mes Betas** Harley A. Warren **et **Monkey D. Elena**

**Etat de la Fiction** : Réécriture, Réadaptation

**Genres** : Famille - Mystère - Tragédie - Humour - Romance.

**Rated** : à tout public

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part Néferta et l'histoire entière, rien est à moi mais à Masami Kurumada.

**Résumé : **Les dieux de l'Olympe ne sont pas au complet, l'un d'entre eux a été banni et enfermé dans un endroit que nul ne peut pénétrer ni s'échapper. Rien ne peut changer le destin de cette femme exilée. Rien pas même l'être le plus pure remplit de bonne intention. Mais comment peut-on rester neutre dans un endroit pareil et préserver sa sagesse éternelle quand notre dernier espoir se consume ? Après la bataille contre Hadès, Athéna revient au sanctuaire et ramène ses chevaliers à la vie. L'air de l'exilée se soulève et le coeur devenu pierre faite de larme et de sang reprend vie. Des vérités vont être dévoilés et des liens seront brisés pour le retour d'une déesse exilée.

_**Prologue**_

**L'Olympe**

Assise sur son lit les yeux clos, se remémorant une douce mélodie chanté autrefois. Athéna tendit sa main vers son sceptre quel saisit fermement, elle le posa au sol et s'aida à se relever en s'appuyant dessus. Lentement elle alla vers la porte, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers une immense porte. Une fois en face, la déesse sage toqua deux fois contre le bois. Et sans attendre de réponse pénétra dans la pièce. Elle resta adosser sur la porte, attendant patiemment que le dieu en face d'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Athéna ?

- J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

- Un service ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de service ?

- Un qui pourrait bien me combler de joie.

- Te combler de joie ? N'es-tu pas suffisamment heureuse comme ça Athéna ? Tu as vaincu Hadès, tu es de retour chez toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te manque de plus.

- Le problème est là justement, je ne pense pas que rester ici soit la meilleur chose pour moi.

Le sourire de l'homme en face se transforma en une grimace, il ne comprenait pas où voulait-elle en venir ? La déesse comprit vite qu'elle m'était son père dans l'incompréhension la plus total et opta pour quelque explications en profondeur.

- Pour tout vous dire je suis convaincu qu'une existence humaine me convaincrai encore mieux.

Alors c'était donc ça ? Elle voulait retourner à sa vie d'avant. Tout prenait enfin son sens, elle était ici pour une requête que lui seul pouvait accomplir. Ramener tout ses chevaliers à la vie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air lasse. Il manquait plus que ça, que sa fille face un caprice des plus humains. "Papa je veux mes jouets". Il releva la tête vers son bébé et à la vue du petit sourire qu'elle affichait elle avait sûrement comprit qu'il voyait où elle voulait e venir.

- Très bien tu les aura vivants une fois que le sanctuaire sera de nouveau sur pied, à moins que tu me dise que tu veux les faire logés ailleurs.

- C'est une idée assez tentante, fit-elle en élargissant son sourire faisant lever un sourcil à paternel. Mais le sanctuaire me conviendra tout aussi bien, rajouta t-elle rapidement soulageant Zeus discrètement.

- Bien alors on est d'accord, reprit le dieu en retournant dans son travail.

Alors qu'Athéna se dirigeait vers la porte, satisfaite de sa collaboration. Une mélodie lui revint en tête. Elle stoppa ses pas et baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds en lâchant un soupir. Aspira un bond coup et se tourna vers son père. Elle serra sa robe pour se donner du courage.

- J'ai une dernière chose à vous demandez.

- Je t'écoute, soupira t-il de désespoir en craignant le pire.

- Nous sommes le quinze août, il doit avoir dix neuf ans aujourd'hui.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Son fils.

Le dieu qui avait commencé à rédiger une lettre à son frère, brisa violemment la mine de son plume, comme perturber. L'encre déborda de la feuille et vint lamentablement tâché la table en bois massif. Ses sourcils se tordirent méchamment et lentement il releva sa tête vers sa fille, se rendait-elle à quel point elle commençait à l'ennuyer avec "ça". Le sujet devenait de plus en plus facheux à force de tout le temps en parler et ça apparemment Athéna ne semblait pas le remarquer. Faisait-elle exprès ? Etait-ce une ruse pour le punir ? Peut-être bien, mais ça ne l'amusait plus, ça ne l'avait même jamais fait sourire.

Essayant d'être le plus calme possible il lâcha la plume tâcher d'encre et croisa ses doigts sous son menton en fermant les yeux. Cherchant les mots justes pour ne pas déverser sa colère sur sa douce fleur.

- Ecoute Athéna. On ne peut rien faire-

- Vous ne pouvez pas où vous ne voulez pas ? le coupa t-elle.

- Ecoute je...

Silence de deux minutes. La tention montait, mais la guerrière n'en avait que faire. Elle avait un but précis et ne comptait pas rebrousser chemin tant qu'elle n'obtiendrai pas une réponse favorable. Mai alors qu'elle croyait gagner du terrain, Zeus rouvrit les yeux le regard sombre.

- Les décisions prisent par le conseil des dieux sont irrévocables, ce genre de discussion ne devraient même pas exister entre nous Athéna. Bien que tu es le devoir de toujours avoir un oeil sur sa progéniture, tu ne dois en aucun parler de ça à qui que se soit-

- Les décisions prisent par le conseil des dieux sont irrévocables, ce genre de discussion ne devraient même pas exister entre nous Athéna. Bien que tu es le devoir de toujours avoir un oeil sur sa progéniture, tu n'as aucun droit de leur faire part d'aucune information sur ce sujet, tonna t-il.

- ça ne risque pas de se produire ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Bien que je doute que se soit l'inquiétude qui envahit votre coeur ou la crainte.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle fit volte face, et sortit du bureau dans sans attendre le moindre commentaire. Laissant là un Zeus des plus agacer face à ses tourments. A la même vitesse que sa fille était partit, il ouvrit son tiroir de gauche et en sortit une nouvelle feuille. Il ne connaissait pas encore les intentions de sa fille à l'égard de son l'exilée mais rien ne lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas agir en silence dans leur dos. Si c'était le cas, le pire était à venir et il devait se préparer à tous. Première chose à faire, prévenir le premier concerner dans cette histoire. Hadès.

Sa fille lui fatiguait, pour quelqu'un qui était sortit de son crâne elle lui causait énormément des tourments.

To be continued...

* * *

**Auteur :** Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta :** Monkey D. Elena

**Etat de la Fiction** : (je ne sais pas trop si je dois écrire Réadaptation ou réécriture)

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part l'histoire, rien est à moi mais à Masami Kurumada.

**Résumé : **Les dieux de l'Olympe ne sont pas au complet, l'un d'entre eux a été banni et enfermé dans un endroit où nul ne peut pénétrer ni s'échapper. Rien ne peut changer le destin de cette femme exilée. Rien pas même l'être le plus pure remplit de bonne intention. Mais comment peut-on rester neutre dans un endroit pareil et préserver sa sagesse éternelle quand notre dernier espoir se consume ? Après la bataille contre Hadès, Athéna revient au sanctuaire et ramène ses chevaliers à la vie. L'air de l'exilée se soulève et le cœur devenu pierre faite de larme et de sang reprend vie. Des vérités vont être dévoilées et des liens seront brisés pour le retour d'une déesse exilée.

**_Prologue_**

**L'Olympe**

Assise sur son lit les yeux clos, se remémorant une douce mélodie chanté autrefois, Athéna tendit sa main vers son sceptre quel saisit fermement, le posa au sol et s'aida à se relever en s'appuyant dessus. Lentement elle alla vers la porte, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers une immense porte. Une fois en face, la déesse sage toqua deux fois contre le bois et sans attendre de réponse pénétra dans la pièce. Elle resta adossée sur la porte, attendant patiemment que le dieu en face d'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Athéna ?

- J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

- Un service ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de service ?

- Un qui pourrait bien me combler de joie.

- Te combler de joie ? N'es-tu pas suffisamment heureuse comme ça Athéna ? Tu as vaincu Hadès, tu es de retour chez toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te manque de plus.

- Le problème est là justement, je ne pense pas que rester ici soit la meilleure chose pour moi.

Le sourire de l'homme en face se transforma en une grimace, il ne comprenait pas, où voulait-elle en venir ? La déesse comprit vite qu'elle mettait son père dans l'incompréhension la plus total et opta pour quelques explications plus développées.

- Pour tout vous dire je suis convaincu qu'une existence humaine me conviendrait encore mieux.

Alors c'était donc ça ? Elle voulait retourner à sa vie d'avant. Tout prenait enfin son sens, elle était ici pour une requête que lui seul pouvait accomplir. Ramener tout ses chevaliers à la vie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Il manquait plus que ça, que sa fille face un caprice des plus humains. "Papa je veux mes jouets". Il releva la tête vers son bébé et à la vue du petit sourire qu'elle affichait elle avait sûrement comprit qu'il voyait où elle voulait e venir.

- Très bien tu les auras vivants une fois que le sanctuaire sera de nouveau sur pied, à moins que tu me dises que tu veux les faire loger ailleurs.

- C'est une idée assez tentante, fit-elle en élargissant son sourire faisant lever un sourcil à paternel. Mais le sanctuaire me conviendra tout aussi bien, rajouta t-elle rapidement soulageant Zeus discrètement.

- Bien alors on est d'accord, reprit le dieu en retournant dans son travail.

Alors qu'Athéna se dirigeait vers la porte, satisfaite de sa collaboration, une mélodie lui revint en tête. Elle stoppa ses pas et baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds en lâchant un soupir, inspira un bond coup et se tourna vers son père. Elle serra sa robe pour se donner du courage.

- J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander.

- Je t'écoute, soupira t-il de désespoir en craignant le pire.

- Nous sommes le quinze août, il doit avoir dix neuf ans aujourd'hui.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Son fils.

Le dieu qui avait commencé à rédiger une lettre à son frère, brisa violemment la mine de sa plume, comme perturbé. L'encre déborda de la feuille et vint lamentablement tâcher la table en bois massif. Ses sourcils se tordirent méchamment et lentement il releva sa tête vers sa fille, se rendait-elle à quel point elle commençait à l'ennuyer avec "ça" ? Le sujet devenait de plus en plus fâcheux à force de tout le temps en parler et ça apparemment Athéna ne semblait pas le remarquer. Faisait-elle exprès ? Était-ce une ruse pour le punir ? Peut-être bien, mais ça ne l'amusait plus, ça ne l'avait même jamais fait sourire.

Essayant d'être le plus calme possible il lâcha la plume tâchéé d'encre et croisa ses doigts sous son menton en fermant les yeux, cherchant les mots justes pour ne pas déverser sa colère sur sa douce fleur.

- Écoute Athéna. On ne peut rien faire-

- Vous ne pouvez pas où vous ne voulez pas ? Le coupa t-elle.

- Écoute, je...

Silence de deux minutes. La tension montait, mais la guerrière n'en avait que faire. Elle avait un but précis et ne comptait pas rebrousser chemin tant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas une réponse favorable. Mai alors qu'elle croyait gagner du terrain, Zeus rouvrit les yeux, le regard sombre.

- Les décisions prises par le conseil des dieux sont irrévocables, ce genre de discussion ne devrait même pas exister entre nous Athéna. Bien que tu ais le devoir de toujours avoir un œil sur sa progéniture, tu n'as aucun droit de leur faire part d'aucune information sur ce sujet, tonna t-il.

- Ça ne risque pas de se produire ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Bien que je doute que se soit l'inquiétude qui envahit votre cœur mais la crainte.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle fit volte face et sortit du bureau dans sans attendre le moindre commentaire, laissant là un Zeus des plus agacé face à ses tourments. A la même vitesse que sa fille était partit, il ouvrit son tiroir de gauche et en sortit une nouvelle feuille. Il ne connaissait pas encore les intentions de sa fille à l'égard de l'exilé mais rien ne lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas agir en silence dans leur dos. Si c'était le cas, le pire était à venir et il devait se préparer à tout. Première chose à faire, prévenir le premier concerné dans cette histoire. Hadès.

Sa fille le fatiguait, pour quelqu'un qui était sortit de son crâne elle lui causait énormément des tourments.

_To be continued..._


End file.
